


【🐺&🐯】WELCOME·下

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 猫妖K*人类T来拔自己插的旗子也顺便满足一下光一老师喜欢被人压的偏好上🚓请刷卡，嘀——下
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【🐺&🐯】WELCOME·下

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—

好湿，身体像刚从水里捞出来一样。

猫咪后背依靠在床头，将他圈在怀里，粗糙的舌在脸颊游走，不带任何情欲，动物般的舔舐，仿佛真的只是为了汲取味道，仅此而已。

但猫咪的唾液里像是含有让他燥热不安的因子，身体开始发烫，泛起绯红色，浴巾下的某处似乎也被牵连。

有一点难受，一点抗拒。

还有一点空虚。

“不够…不够……”

“什么不够…唔——”

光一摇着头将脑袋一点点蹭进堂本刚的肩窝，然后顺势把人扑倒在床上。占有欲极强的吻截断了堂本刚的发问，反应过来的瞬间心跳急速加快，难以言说的感受蔓延开来。

动物的吻原始又贪婪，粗鲁又直接，带着不容置否的霸道。堂本刚快喘不过气了，他根本没有办法躲避对方的侵略，但手指却兴奋地抓着猫咪细软的发丝，难以自抑地轻轻揉弄。

长长的一个热吻结束，堂本刚已满眼是泪。他大喘着气，光一安抚地舔他的脸颊，干掉的皮肤又变得湿漉漉。

光一发现，喝醉之后的堂本刚似乎和平日不太一样，他不会像以往那样，在被舔之后散发出害羞的味道。

所以他想，现在的接触应该让堂本刚很喜欢。

大胆地用舌尖试探被NG过很多次的脖颈，堂本刚果然没有推开自己，相反他闭上了眼身体难耐地发抖，嘴巴里也叫出了一丝甜腻的声音。

唇舌一路放火，堂本刚的身体白皙柔软，算不上十分丰满，但微妙的肉感更让猫咪眼馋。口水濡湿了光滑的脖颈，敏感的身体不自主地抖动，胸前的软肉也因此微颤。红豆被一口含住，小舌上下逗弄之间，齿尖也恶意地轻轻咬弄。

堂本刚的脑海里突然闪过他看过无数遍的，猫咪幼崽趴在猫妈妈胸口拼命找奶喝，充满新生命魅力的场面。

那一瞬间，奇妙的快感，羞愤，与绕乱已有世界观的背德感使他腰眼一麻，不由得抱紧埋在胸前的脑袋射了出来。性器顶开早就松散的浴巾，喷在了猫咪的身上。

“呜呜…你别…别舔了……别舔这里了…”

泛起情潮的双眼纯真又渴切，抽泣使得说话声断断续续。堂本刚哭得可怜兮兮，米黄色的床单更衬出他的温软与无害。打开怀抱的样子看似诱人，却是因为身体早就瘫软无力才这样。然而这幅场面不论是谁看到，都无法狠心继续“作恶”了。

光一抬起头，一副等待挨骂的样子，怯生生地躲避堂本刚直视自己的目光，耳朵也耷拉了下来，看起来比被欺负的人还要委屈。

“我这里……不会有奶的…”

“我知道。”

“那你还——”

“还是不够。”正坐的猫咪突然握紧了拳头，“味道，还是不够。”

他说完便转身，以猫咪行走的姿态爬去了床尾，将浴巾彻底揭开了。

金发的美少年站在地面上，指着他刚射过，尚处于兴奋状态的性器说道：“这里的味道最浓。”

堂本刚疯狂地摇头踢腿：“不…不要……”

很快一颗毛毛的脑袋就出现在两腿之间，一双精壮有力的手臂环住他的大腿，抬起来架在了肩上。湿热的口腔立刻包裹住堂本刚的分身，猛烈的刺激让性器就那样在光一的嘴里又硬了起来。

双腿被箍住，上半身也酥软，身体在床铺里越陷越深。明明已经没有了力气，但光一的动作却让他忍不住地想要挺腰。灵巧的舌尖不断滑过铃口，急切盼望释放的崩溃感将他折磨。终于在舌尖恶作剧般长时间堵住铃口，松开的下一秒，失控一样喷出一股股水花来。小腹还在不断痉挛，光一又伸手握住水淋淋的性器，虎口挤弄小口，像是要将他体内的水份榨干一样，这样的举动刺激得他哭着大叫出来。

“呜……呜呜呜……”

强烈的快感让下半身麻木，大脑像断了弦一样一片空白，过了良久堂本刚才能抬起头，猫咪依旧乖巧地趴在他两腿之间，抚慰般地亲吻着大腿根，细腻的皮肤又觉得火烧般焦灼，刚散去些许的感觉一股脑又涌了上来。

堂本刚勉强抬起身体，轻柔地摸着猫咪的发顶，平复着喘息说道：“别做了，别做了吧…”

光一起身爬上床，跪在脚边指着自己高高翘起的下身。堂本刚模糊的泪眼这才看到，不容小觑的那根茎身硬挺地立在空气里，并被他的主人毫不掩饰地展现给自己。

猫咪的眼睛又红了，泫然欲泣的眸子竟然让堂本刚产生一种莫名的罪恶感来，他晃了晃脑袋，让这样的想法飘散。

“我都已经让你这样……了…”

言下之意就是剩下的事情，要不你就自己解决吧。

说完他想要起身去冲冷水澡冷静一下，但身体实在无力，只好认命地躺了回去。

但这样细小的动作印在光一眼里，惹得他挺立的性器更胀更难受了。粉色可爱的身体，带着高潮余韵中的性感和慵懒，黑色长卷发铺开在身后。汗水将额前的碎发湿透，清纯可人，但更多的是成熟与魅惑。

他再也忍不住了，双眼直直盯着堂本刚，自己伸手开始抚慰。

余光里的动静越来越大，堂本刚想跑，但他越是在意光一的动静就越无法动弹。艰难地侧过身体，背对对方。大床被自慰的动作弄出细小的声响，咔吱咔吱的，使单纯躺着的他也跟着晃。耳边的声音越发黏腻，没多久就听到了一声闷哼，和液滴砸在布料上的声音。

还是不够。

猫妖的血液叫嚣着，他已经足够忍耐了，自控力马上就要消耗殆尽了。而堂本刚为了躲避自己而展现的后背，更是压垮他的最后一根稻草。

堂本刚看起来已经不那么激动了，他趴在枕头上，像是睡着了一样，被子只盖在小腿上，腰际深凹的线条在昏暗的灯光下凝聚出阴影，再往下臀部弯曲翘起的弧度圆润可爱，粉嫩桃子一般的外表看起来更加可口。

现在得到的味道还不够，根本不够，完全不够。

所以哪怕会被剛骂，甚至明天醒来被抛弃，他也不要再忍耐了，他要满足自己。

借着剛背对自己的姿势，他从背后将人锁在怀里，嘴巴含住敏感的耳垂轻柔撕咬，性器刚好插进浑圆的臀缝间。

“不要——不要——”

听到剛惊叫的“啊”声，光一立刻吻上那张嘴，将呻吟呐喊全部堵住，让他咽回肚里。

“剛…讨厌我吗？”

这是这一场疯狂的性事之中，光一第一次问他问题，委屈的声音让人不忍心辜负这份虽然看起来有些难以认同，但又不是彻底排斥的期待。

光一伸出舌细致地舔舐剛的侧脸，腰也不再乱顶，有那么一瞬间，堂本刚甚至以为一切都恢复到了平常。

“那我换个问题，剛，不喜欢我吗？”

放低姿态示弱的样子让堂本刚内心一阵涌动，想到一起度过充满欢声笑语的这几个月，想到一直把光一当作“好运符”而喜欢信赖的时刻，他支支吾吾地说：“你这种问法…太狡猾了啦…”

讨厌和不喜欢，都说不出口啊。

“那就是喜欢。”

低沉的嗓音在耳边盘旋，森严的戒备被软化掉了，堂本刚紧绷的身体终于放松下来，光一闻到了更多更丰富的味道：有接受，有喜欢，还有最重要的——邀请。

“啵——！”

后颈上留下猫咪一个响亮的吻作为印记，手指轻易就探入了一根，难以想象刚才剛有多么兴奋，内壁居然像是做好了准备一样，扣弄几下就流出些液体来，长翘的性器推开内壁，一点点埋进了火热的身体里。

被填满的感受新奇又刺激，堂本刚忍不住娇喘出声，自己也被这样黏软的声线吓到了，但想要捂住嘴巴的手立刻就被光一拦了下来。

“我想听…吱呦叫得很好听……叫给我听…”

难耐的喘息和呻吟没了最初半强迫时的要强，虽然不再挣扎后声音变得细腻，但彻底放软的喉咙发出的喘叫，听得光一骨头都要酥成渣了。

他的吱呦，无需更多的诉说与恳求，只一个轻喘，一瞥淡淡的眼神，双腿轻微夹紧，就能够告诉他他想要什么，能够让他硬得发疼。

发情的公猫趴匐在他背后，堂本刚半软的性器抵在床上，蹭得到处都是水。性器在后穴里抽插，深处的软肉被一下一下地撞着，他的额头上脸上全是汗，亮晶晶的。

“吱呦…唔……吱呦……”

光一用强忍压抑的力道呼唤他的名字，声音甚至变得有些恶狠狠，他深深地顶进体内，用力向上一顶，过电般的舒爽在全身流窜。他想蜷起身体，但立刻就被光一翻过身子，对方又像猫咪似的舔起了他的乳首。

“吱呦的这里真的不会有奶吗？”

“不会…因为…我是男人啊……啊…唔——”

“但是吱呦的这里很大…很可爱……”

光一对着被舔地湿漉漉的红豆吹了口气，凉丝丝的感受让堂本刚浑身颤抖，挺立的乳珠也跟着动。

“看起来好像可以产乳…”

“别说了，嗯…嗯……，别舔了，都说了不会有的…不会的…”

自暴自弃地拉扯着长发遮住羞红的脸颊，光一像所有成功戏弄了心上人之后的人类男子一样笑了起来，隔着香喷喷的发丝亲了他一口。

光一将他抱着坐了起来，身下还保持着插入的状态，不断的抽插变成深深埋入后细致地研磨。而堂本刚早就没了力气，身子一直向下滑，不仅整个身体都依靠着堂本光一，还让性器进入得更深。

“没关系…你可以压着我……”

光一说着就将箍着堂本刚腰的手臂收紧了些，他的脸颊埋在剛胸前的沟壑里，乳首似乎是他最为敏感的地方，鼻尖和舌头轮番戏弄着，后穴一阵无规律的收缩，堂本光一快速向上顶，最后死死圈住压在身上的人，射进了最深处。

成年猫妖在发情期的射入更加持久，滚烫的热液将空虚的身体填满，但堂本刚知道，被填满的不只有身体而已。

冈田到访的第二天，宠物店又开门了。过了几天，网络上又大肆流传流传起了猫咪新的“传奇”故事。

学生热心地再次递来手机，真诚地邀请冈田准一观赏。

画面里，堂本刚坐在沙发上，猫咪站在他大腿面上直立着身体，脑袋却靠在剛的脖子上，舌尖不时伸出来舔舔他的喉结。这个姿势本来已经足够惊奇了，但就在大家都以为不会再发生什么的时候，猫咪的两只前爪突然抬了起来，在当事人迷惑的眼神里，慢悠悠地，自然地贴上了他的胸部，一轻一重地开始踩奶。

剛本就比一般男性丰盈的胸脯被他踩出不算浅的凹陷，他捂住一瞬间就爆红的脸，只想找个地缝钻进去。

全世界唯一知道真相的第三人冈田准一默默捂住了眼睛，而学生还说要给他看这只“色猫”趁堂本刚弯腰的时候“摸”他屁股的动画，听说猫咪最后还很得意的看了镜头。他摆摆手，嘴里念叨着非礼勿视非礼勿视。

看来小刚的确是走了好运。

他只能劝自己这么想了。

“你对今天发生的事没有什么想说的吗？”

堂本刚是指要有勇敢地站出来对踩奶事件负责。

可这只可恶的小猫妖，趁他锁个店门的功夫，就变回了猫咪的形态。面对自己的质问只知道歪头歪脑，装作一副听不懂人话的样子，试图萌混过关。

“明天是你的生日，我给你准备了草莓喔~”

“喵！”

“还有小蛋糕。”

“喵喵！！”

天下唯美人与美食不可辜负！更何况是美人准备的美食！

躲在窗帘后边的猫终于乖乖走了出来，前爪搭在堂本刚的手臂上，身体渐渐舒长，变成了人形。

桌子上放着一盒新鲜的草莓，漂亮的红色洋溢着热情，小小的圆形蛋糕上写着一串英文字母。

他安静地盯着蛋糕看，欣喜若狂都盛满在弯弯的眼角，翘起的嘴角和摇晃的尾巴上。一双白皙的手臂慢慢攀附上他的肩膀，香香软软的唇吻过额头，进而和自己的唇齿纠缠。

他听到剛内心诉说着：

Welcome to the wonderful world.

End.

—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—·—  
作者有话说：  
我上辈子绝对是个奸淫色鬼 作恶多端  
所以这辈子才被罚看得到堂本刚但是吃不到🌚  
(那这么说tbgy上辈子应该就是抓我的那个人  
他为了守护正义于是将堂本刚保护了起来  
但没想到英雄难过美人关 自己也深陷其中…  
然后，那就是另一个故事了呢


End file.
